When The Moon Met The Sun
by Hivebent 4 Life
Summary: The two kingdoms of Derse and Prospit have clashed as long as anyone could ever remember. The war has turned even more violent ever since The Condesce came into power. Will this generation be able to find peace and overthrow the batterwitch or will the war destroy everything they have come to love? Humanstuck Kingdomstuck AU SHIPS WILL HAPPEN


Heya! Just a little idea I had after a few RPs. Hope you like it. I rposmise to update my other Fanfics soon. Please don't hurt me ~

* * *

Jade wiped her brow admiring her work, in front of her stood a giant float with yellow flowers woven into it. The flowers created patterns often making spirals and forming the Prospit moon, the symbol of their country. On the float rested four velvet thrones, one for each of the royal family that graciously ruled Prospit. A Grand Parade was to take place in a few short hours called the Festival of the Sun. The parade would begin at sunrise as the royal family rode through the kingdom with the rising sun of the longest day of the year. Jade was excited to say the least. She had always loved the parade and this was the first year she got to decide the design of all the floats in the parade! As head royal gardener such was her duty and tradition to plan the Festival of the Sun Parade.

"Um Miss Harley," A Quiet voice asked from behind her. Jade recognized that voice from anywhere. She turned around and sure enough her eyes feel upon the tall, lanky Tavros. She smiled.

"Hi Tavros! What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering when we should uh start attaching the horses to the float?" He asked clearly nervous as he looked down at the smaller woman.

"You and the rest of the stable hands should probably start hooking them up an hour before the royal family arrives. I would start in an hour or so. Alright?" He nodded slowly and walked off fiddling with his clothes and such. Jade gave a half frown as he walked off. She hoped that he would become more comfortable around her soon. The royal gardener then turned her attention back to the float preparation.

* * *

Jane sucked in a quick breath as the maid behind her tightened her corset. She hated corsets and if it was her choice she would be rid of them all together. "The first rule when I am queen will be no more useless suffoca-"Her train of thought was interrupted when the maid tightened it for the last time. Then her servants slid on her under petticoat followed by the cage skirt and the rest of what she wore under her actual dress.

The attendants then brought over the bright yellow monster of a ball gown. The gown was the color of her country's flag. Patterns were woven in gold onto the skirt and a different, white material ran down the middle of it that was crisscrossed with golden weavings. The symbol of her country was displayed on the chest of the dress and a light yellow back collar was attached to the neck that would go behind her head. The servants helped her into it and after it was on she felt as if she was sweating like a pig. The servants then slid gloves onto her arms that formed sleeves at mid elbow. They then began working on her hair and makeup and the young adult began letting her mind wander.

Finally one of the girls placed a golden crown embedded with yellow gems on top of her head. One of them held up a mirror for Jane to see herself. "What do you think of it your Highness?"

"I think I look like The Prospitian Princess," She replied gazing into the mirror, just as one of the servants was about to reply a tan boy around the age of the princess burst in. He grinned.

"You look like a Lady Jane!"

"Jake!" She replied trying to sound angry but couldn't help but smile at his grin. "You know you're not supposed to be coming in here when I'm dressing."

"Well you're not dressing now are you? We're going to be late to the festival if we don't hurry. By golly your father would have my head if you were late." Jane stood up walking over to Jake.

"Then off we shall go then." Jake exited the room followed by Jane. The duo made their way down and out of the castle Jake babbling on about some adventure he had been on lately. Jane paid little attention. When they arrived an armament of beautiful flower adorned floats lined the outside of the castle. Snow white horses adorned with golden bridles were attached to the floats. The princess personal assistant lead Jane to the float where her Father, mother, and brother John were already seated. Jake helped her up and she took her seat beside her mother.

"She was almost late again Jake," The king called out to the dark haired boy.

"Almost is the key word there your Highness," He responded taking his place beside the float. The king responded with a gruff as the float began to move down the street. As they made their way along the street the sun began to slowly dye the sky pink. Cheers erupted when they passed the first set of civilians. Jane smiled at them all giving a few waves. As they proceeded down the street the sun finally broke over the horizon dying the world in a bright gold. The villagers cheered louder throwing yellow flower petals at the procession. The entire Parade was going beautifully much to everyone's delight. Suddenly a scream erupted through the streets as a woman fell an arrow sticking out of her neck.

"Get the King out of here!" A knight yelled as a volley of arrows shot toward the float coming from the rooftops. Jane quickly ducked her head narrowly avoiding an arrow that thunked into the float. The float then sped off down the street.

* * *

Karkat growled up at the rooftops where archers dressed in purple battle gear shot another volley of arrows down at the crowd. He made a move to try and jump onto the roof when a small group of Derse soldiers poured out from the alleyway charging toward the group of Prospitain knights. Karkat drew his sword and it quickly met another knights. He pushed onto it throwing the inexperienced knight off balance and quickly finished him. He moved onto the next one taking out as many as he could. Soon tough his sword connected with someone he could not easily take out. He scowled thrusting his sword at the man's stomach but missing as his enemy quickly swerved out of the way.

The opposing knight swept his foot under Karkat's legs throwing him off balance effectively making him fall. The blonde haired man smirked holding his sword to Karkat's throat. He smirked and unexpectedly drew his sword away from Karkat's throat as a call from one of the archer's rang out across the battlefield. "Retreat!" The knight then turned and ran back into the alley's where him and his allies had come from. The Prospit knights and citizens cheered. The defeated knight scowled sitting up off of the ground. 'What a total asshat,' He thought with a scowl. That stupid smirk on his face had pissed off Karkat. He stood up grabbing his sword exiting the battlefield in a crabby mood.

* * *

"But Dad!" Jane yelled angrily glaring up at her father her arms crossed over her chest.

"No buts! You are no longer allowed out of these castle walls and especially into Derse!" The king looked firmly down to his daughter. "This is for your own safety."

"You're taking away my life! This isn't fair." She stormed off out of the throne room and into the kitchen. The chef's looked up for a moment but then resumed their work on preparing breakfast. Jane always came to the kitchens to calm down. It was something about baking the always took the edge off of things. She got out a bowl and the desired ingredients and set to work.

* * *

Dirk walked into the Lalonde Inn his hood up to conceal his face. It was early in the morning so only the passed out drunks were left in the small bar in the front of the Inn. He made his way over passed out men to the counter that a certain blonde girl was sitting behind sipping some kind of drink. "Mind if I have a round of beer?" He asked his gruff voice gaining the attention of the girl who turned to him a half drunk grin plastered on her face.

"Dirky!" She exclaimed hugging him over the counter.

"Whoa there Lalonde." He pushed her off of him.

"Long time no see Strider. Why haven't you visited?"

"It's hard to find the time these days." His voice became low as he whispered, "Have you heard about what happened earlier this morning?"

"Nope. What's da word?" She asked her voice going as quiet as his.

"Derse has attacked Prospit. An assassination attempt was made on the royal family's life."

"Oh no. Is Janey alright?" Roxy frowned worried for her best friend.

"Yeah, Crocker's fine. She's under house arrest though by her dads orders."

Roxy's frowned deepened. "That gurl won't listen. Jane will sneak out and come here."

"Exactly. And you'll bet this is the first place she'll come to. You still have that secret room of yours right?"

"Yeah."

"Then keep her in there while she's there. I'll help you get her out safely. Is that a plan Lalonde?"

"Done dela. I mean deal."

"Now how about that beer," Dirk said giving a small Strider smirk up at Roxy.

* * *

Well there you have it. I will try to update this this week but it may be delayed. Please comment and tell me how I did! More comments=more frequent updates. I understand some characters were a bit OOC but the only character I can come close to Jade when RPing is Jade. So mes is sorries! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
